monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate and Freedom- Interlude: Tsunamikawa's Legacy
Nina and Mizu slowly approached the Lake of Eternity, the glowing ephemera still lighting it up. The door was still shattered from where Kazir had broken in, and nobody else was here at the moment. The two stopped at the very edge. "Okay, now what?" Mizu said flatly, curious. "Drink from it," Nina answered plainly, as if it was obvious, her arms folded, her head slightly cocked to the side, a slight frown on her face, as if scanning the young man. "What? Why?" Mizu asked frantically, worried about what the consequences of drinking phosphorescent liquid might be. Nina rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation. "Just bloody do it!" she snapped, at the end of her tether after trapsing around after the boy to get him here to do just this. "Alright, if you say so," Mizu sighed, shrugging and crouching down to cup his hands together, drinking the ethereal water from the makeshift "cup". He stood up again, before falling to his knees, shaking as if trying to contain his insides. Nina refrained from moving, not even an inch. She watched with a piercing, analytical gaze as the boy trembled uncontrolably. After a minute or so of involuntary shuddering, a great gush of water burst forth from Mizu's chest forming the shape of a Wyrm-totally made of water, of course, but it looked similar to Guretosutomu, long, snake-like body, small arms and legs, no wings. It stared silently at Mizu for a moment (or so they both thought, they couldn't really distinguish its eyes), before falling apart, a great splash of water soaking the bare, undecorated ground of the Lake room floor. After a few moments of silent awe, Mizu mustered enough concentration to speak. "What the hell was that?" he breathed, panting as if out of breath, either from shock or fear. "That...was the spirit of Tunamikawa, the great water Wyrm. A gentle soul. She has bestowed her power upon you, her Descendant. You will notice that you are much stronger-power-wsie, at least- than you were before. Gale went through the same process when the Lake returned her to us. It may seem illogical for a water Wyrm to bestow the true powers of a Descendant upon a wind Descendant, but for whatever reason, the unlocking of such potential is a gift that only the pureness of Tsunamikawa can provide. Anyway, I do believe you and the other three should leave for the Necropolis Boneyard posthaste, don't you?" Nina said, her long-winded answer culminating in the generic production of yet another white portal. The two stepped through silently, although Mizu hesistated for a moment. It was strange, but he had felt his mother's tenderness when he had touched the Lake. Perhaps it did more than just return souls to the mortal world. Perhaps it safeguarded them as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ When Nina and Mizu came back, the others were stood facing them, with Gale, Gigas and Altair in front (seeing as the others weren't accompanying them to the Boneyard), as if waiting for them to return. It was clear that the small group was prepared to venture to the Necropolis. "Is it done?" Tamari asked sternly. Nina nodded affirmatively. After a short pause, Nina summoned another gate. "The Necropolis Boneyard awaits," she said slowly, extending her arm toward the portal. The four stalked toward the gateway slowly, Altair and Gigas in front, Mizu and Gale, who's hand were tightly interlocked, behind. "Are you okay?" Mizu said, concerned with Gale's slightly distraught frown. She turned to look at him, and his heart melted, as it always did. She kissed him quickly. "I'm fine. It's just that I've got a gut feeling that broken bones and skull shells aren't the only things that we'll find in that place. But it doesn't matter. We four are going 'cause we're the toughest of our friends. This should be a cinch...right?" Gale said, her face perking up a little, along with a light hearted smile that made sent Mizu's heart aflutter. The foursome stepped through the ethereal gateway, ready for anything. To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom XVIII: Where All Monsters Go To Die Category:Fan Fiction